1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a high-speed pattern generator for testing LSIs (Large Scale Integrated circuits) at high speeds.
2. Prior Art:
With the operation speed of LSIs becoming higher and higher, pattern generators for testing the LSIs are required to produce an output of high frequencies. Conventional pattern generators, however, have generated an output which has a maximum repetition frequency of 20-30 MHz.